memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star-Trek-Titelmusik
Die original ''Star-Trek''-Titelmusik wurde von Alexander Courage ursprünglich unter dem Titel Where No Man Has Gone Before geschrieben. Beschreibung des Stückes [[Datei:Der Käfig Main Theme Ausschnitt.ogg|thumb|Titelmusik Episode Der Käfig]] thumb|alternative Musik Abspann, Episode''Die Spitze des Eisberges'' thumb|Titelmusik 1. Staffel, erstes Arrangement thumb|Titelmusik 1. Staffel, zweites Arrangement thumb|Titelmusik 2. Staffel thumb|''Star Trek: The Next Generation'', Titelmusik 2. Staffel Für die erste Pilotepisode von Star Trek, die Episode , wurde von Alexander Courage das heute bekannte Thema als Titelmusik komponiert. Als die zweite Pilotepisode produziert wurde, komponierte er im Auftrag von Gene Roddenberry ein neues Titelthema, welches aber nur einmal verwendet wurde, als Roddenberry dem Sender NBC die neue Produktion präsentierte. Als die Serie dann im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde, kehrte man zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück. Das alternative zweite Thema wurde von GNP Records auf der CD Star Trek: Original Television Soundtrack veröffentlicht. Es ist auch in der TOS-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 3 im Bonusteil im Rahmen der nicht ausgestrahlten Präsentationsfolge zu hören. Das Stück ist fast eine Minute lang und die erste Hälfte untermalt den Text der Sprecherstimme mit den Worten Space: the final frontier. Dieser Teil des Stücks besteht nur aus leisen Akzenten und der achtnotigen Star-Trek-Fanfare, die später auch in allen Star-Trek-Kinofilmen verwendet wurde. Die zweite Hälfte der Komposition zeichnet sich durch die wortlose Vokalise einer Sopran-Sängerin aus. Dieser ist wohl der bekanntere Teil des Stückes. Die erste Hälfte wurde für das Thema von wiederverwendet, wo wiederum der erste Teil unter der Sprecherstimme zum Einsatz kam. Als zweite Hälfte verwendete man das Thema aus dem ersten Star-Trek-Kinofilm von Jerry Goldsmith. Diese neue Titelmusik wurde von Dennis McCarthy im Auftrag von Robert Justman arrangiert. Im Lauf der Ausstrahlung der drei Staffeln der Originalserie in den USA wurde mehrmals das Arrangement der Titelmusik geändert. Zunächst verzichtete man auf das Sopransolo aus Der Käfig und verwendete für die Melodiestimme eine elektrische Violine. Dann wechselte man im Lauf der Staffel zu einem Arrangement für Orchester, welches durch Fred Steiner erstellt wurde. Ab der zweiten Staffel kehrte man zur Sopranvokalise in einer neuen Einspielung zurück, die auch in der deutschen Ausstrahlung verwendet wurde. Produktion Der Gesang stammt im Original von Loulie Jean Norman und beinhaltet keinen Text, da er eine wortlose Vokalise darstellt. Gene Roddenberry schrieb jedoch einen Text, um von den Lizenzgebühren profitieren zu können. Für Star Trek: The Original Series – Remastered wurde das Stück dann neu aufgenommen. Als Sopranistin wurde hier Elin Carlson gewählt. http://trekmovie.com/2006/10/13/new-theme-for-trek-remastered-in-good-hands/ Der von Roddenberry geschriebene Liedtext lautet wie folgt: Beyond The rim of the star-light My love Is wand'ring in star-flight I know He'll find in star-clustered reaches Love, Strange love a star woman teaches. I know His journey ends never His star trek Will go on forever. But tell him While he wanders his starry sea Remember, remember me. Alexander Courage befand diesen Text nicht als Bereicherung des Stückes und wirft Roddenberry vor, ihn nur aus Geldgier geschrieben zu haben. Nichelle Nichols brachte in den 70ern eine Disco-Version des Liedes heraus, die ebenfalls einen Text hatte. Dieser unterschied sich jedoch von Roddenberrys. Versionen Während in eine Version mit Sopran und ohne William Shatners Einleitung gespielt wird, ist in der ersten Staffel von eine Instrumentalversion mit Einleitung zu hören. Erst ab der zweiten Staffel wird der Sopran-Gesang wieder verwendet. Links * Kategorie:Soundtrack Fußnoten en:Theme from Star Trek Kategorie:Soundtrack